


Ważka

by KOZprojects



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, czytane na role
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Scenka z podróży Ciri i Avallac'ha między światami.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona & Avallac'h
Kudos: 3





	Ważka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ważka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647810) by [Rudbeckia_bicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor). 



PODFIK

Autor: Rudbeckia_bicolor

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Muzyka: Nólanis  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfNpY5ehU5nD1SbJVSw2zmQ

Czas trwania: 4:11

Do ściągnięcia (lub przesłuchania w przeglądarce Chrome): [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19mZV8WRqeC3qe3Q61K5Cz_iwUuTqETQm/view?usp=sharing)  
, [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wb5wm1crxlueyts/Wa%C5%BCka%20by%20Rudbeckia_bicolor%20-%20podfik%20by%20Klub%20Obro%C5%84c%C3%B3w%20Ziemi.mp3.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystano utwory (dżingiel):  
> Filu And Dina "Fantasy Ident"   
> (http://bit.ly/2oabKBJ)  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC


End file.
